Intrusion detectors employed as part of intrusion detection systems typically have a sensitivity and an intrusion threshold associated therewith. Typically, a sensitivity of a detector defines a minimum intensity of a physical event which the detector is capable of detecting. An intrusion threshold of a detector is a configurable level of intensity of a physical event which is considered as indicative of an intrusion. The present invention relates to novel systems and methods for automatically controlling intrusion detector thresholds.